


for you..

by Amusuk



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just click to see what's inside XD (since this is just for you anyway. tee-hee~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceninelovegazette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> tralala~ hope you won't get mad at me for being such a slowpoke. usually i use pencil to make not-so-still-life picture like this but this. This is made of colored pencils, something i rarely use or try or explore (plus i own the 6-color one. lol. i should have bought the 48 or 64-color pencils but...)


End file.
